The present invention relates generally to data processing systems, and more particularly, to a method, system, and computer program product for implementing PIN-based data transfer activities.
Card transaction systems (CTSs), or data transfer systems, are used in a variety of applications whereby value is added to cards (referred to herein as vending cards) for use in vending systems and/or services. For example, a Laundromat may utilize a CTS or data transfer system whereby a consumer presents cash to the CTS. The CTS takes the cash and the vending card and adds the value of the cash to the vending card. The vending card may then be utilized at the washers and dryers at the Laundromat, which are activated in response thereto. Alternatively, transaction systems may be employed that dispense tokens rather than adding value to a vending card. Other CTSs may employ a credit/debit option in which an individual enters credit/debit card information into the CTS, which then connects to a payment processing server or financial institution over a secure network link. The credit/debit card is not to be confused with the vending card through which the vending services are employed. The CTS initiates authorization to access the individual's credit/debit account and, if approved, the value requested is added to the vending card and the credit/debit card balance is modified to reflect the transaction.
While these credit/debit-related CTSs provide a useful service, the potential for wide spread utility of these systems is often outweighed by the expenses incurred in their operation. In particular, the systems and communications technologies used in conducting these network-based authorizations for applying value to the vending cards can be quite cost prohibitive. What is needed, therefore, is a low-cost alternative to existing data transfer systems.